


Sweet Dreams

by Telara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Gags, Hurt Castiel, Nightmares, Other, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Scared Castiel, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telara/pseuds/Telara
Summary: Castiel suddenly develops a need for sleep, and every time he sleeps, the same nightmare haunts him - one where he is assaulted by a snake-like creature in a dark room while the Winchesters watch. And every night the nightmare gets a little worse.And then out of nowhere, Dean gets the idea to make an angel-proof dungeon. One that is a little close to the one in his nightmares.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/134692.html?thread=44952612#t44952612
> 
>  
> 
> This is technically my first time writing a fan fiction. Definitely my first time filling a prompt. Hope it's okay :)

Castiel fought desperately against the sigiled cuffs that bound his wrists and ankles to the metal chair he was sitting on. He had no idea how he got into this dark room, or where it even was, but that wasn’t what he was focusing on.

There was some kind of creature here with him – black, snake-like, ten feet long, almost as wide as his wrist – but even with his powers diminished enough to keep him from breaking free, Castiel could sense that the creature wasn’t a normal snake. Whatever it was, it was intelligent, and it was enjoying Castiel’s distress as it slowly circled him, slowly getting closer and closer, sometimes letting out a hiss.

Castiel could barely make the creature out in the dark, only sometimes getting a glimpse of its silhouette, which made the situation even worse. Castiel willed his heart to slow down as he tried to think back to figure out how he’d gotten into this predicament, but he was coming up with nothing. It was as if some of his memories were gone. Was that what had happened? Had someone made him forget why he was here? Was this person also the one who had chained him to this chair? Or had the snake somehow done all of this? Who knew what kind of powers it might have.

As if the creature sensed Castiel thinking about it, it brushed against his right foot, making the angel flinch and try to pull his leg away. The creature let out a sound that almost sounded like laughter and continued circling its prisoner.

Castiel suddenly feels a new presence in the room and looks up, immediately recognizing the two men standing in the corner. Castiel didn’t even question how they got here without him noticing sooner as a sense of relief washed over him.

“Sam, Dean,” Castiel breathed out, expecting them to rush over to him and unlock the cuffs, but they didn’t move. They didn’t even acknowledge him, looking at the snake instead. Castiel didn’t understand why they were ignoring him, but maybe they wanted to get rid of the creature first. He supposed it made more sense to deal with the snake first, although he wished he could help the brothers with the task.

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt the creature brush against his foot again, but this time, instead of slithering away again, it started coiling itself around his ankle, going up and up, almost reaching his knee before Castiel got over his shock.

He desperately tried to shake the creature off, but it stayed firmly wrapped around his leg, its triangular head making its way under his shirt.

“Sam, Dean!” he called out again, this time much more loudly, but the only reaction he got was Dean folding his arms over his chest, and both of the brothers watching the scene play out with mild interest.

Castiel stared at them, wide-eyed, confused, and on the verge of panic, as the creature wound its body around Castiel’s, restricting his breathing more and more, making him almost pant, which was ridiculous – he didn’t need to breathe. At least he shouldn’t need to.

“Help me!” Castiel tried again, unable to accept that Dean and Sam wouldn’t help him. Had he done something to make them mad at him? Was that what he didn’t remember? “I don’t understand.”

They didn’t say or do anything, but the snake sure did. Once it had wrapped around Castiel’s neck, just tightly enough so that he would feel it, but not enough to choke him, keeping its head under Castiel’s chin, it started moving the lower part of its body, sliding the tail down from Castiel’s back into his slacks, and boxers, and then between his cheeks, brushing against his hole and wrapping around his dick.

Castiel yelped and trashed, desperately trying to get away, not caring at all that his wrists had started bleeding from his efforts.

“Help, please!” he begged, and let out a shout as the creature finally pushed into his unprepared body, going too far too quickly, causing a horrible burning pain that made Castiel cry out again. He was so preoccupied with the snake stuffing itself into him to notice that Dean had walked over to him. Castiel looked up at him pleadingly, tears in his eyes.

“Please,” he whimpered, but Dean ignored him once again, taking a hold of the angel’s tie and loosening it. Castiel shut his eyes as the creature forced another inch of its cock into him.

“Please…” It was just a whisper at this point, the angel having lost all hope at this point. He didn’t know why Dean was standing in front of him, but it was obvious he wouldn’t help him. Castiel’s eyes flew open when a strip of fabric was forced into his mouth.

“Shut up, Cas,” said Dean, tying what Castiel now recognized as his own tie around his head, silencing any other attempts at getting the Winchesters to help him. Castiel closed his eyes again and bit into the makeshift gag, letting out muffled cries as the creature started pushing in and out roughly.

And somehow what the snake was doing didn’t hurt nearly as much as the fact that he had just been betrayed the two people he thought of as family. Maybe they were the ones who put him here in the first place, just so they could watch him suffer, he realized, a tear or two running down his face. Castiel couldn’t understand why, though. What had he done to deserve this? How had he upset them?

Suddenly the snake stopped it’s thrusting and pulled out, giving the angel momentary hope that it was over before slamming into him again, this time even deeper, and he screamed in pain, which was even worse this time, and-

Castiel’s eyes flew open with a gasp. He spent a good half a minute staring at his surroundings and breathing heavily. He was on the bed in the room the Winchesters had given him, with no snake to…to…

Castiel let out a shuddering breath, rubbing his eyes. It had been that dream again. Well, nightmare, but it hadn’t been real and that was the important part. He’d had it twice already, and it always went the same way, but when he was dreaming, he never could remember that. It always felt so real, and this time it went on much longer than before. The creature hadn’t actually entered him before. And Dean gagging him hadn’t happened before either, but it made the whole nightmare even worse.

Castiel had been sleeping almost every night this week, and it was worrying him. There was no reason for it, as far as he could see, and the nightmare always followed.  But he didn’t want to worry Sam and Dean, so he hadn’t told them.

Castiel sighed. No, that wasn’t the real reason – he was afraid that they’d start to doubt his usefulness. And now he was anxious about even facing them after that nightmare. He knew it was all irrational – the brothers would never hurt him (at least not on purpose) – but that didn’t help him. Unfortunately, he couldn’t avoid them, that would only make them suspicious.

Castiel shook his head. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad, he told himself, shoving the memory of the dreams far away. He slowly made his way towards the kitchen, feeling like he really needed a cup of coffee. Or twenty.

When he entered the kitchen, he found only Dean, which was the worst possible scenario, but Castiel forced himself to relax. _It was just a dream_ , he reminded himself.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said smiling at him for a second before it turned into a frown. “What happened to you?”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, surprised enough to forget to great Dean.

“Your eyes are bloodshot.”

Castiel only then realized he should have looked into a mirror before coming here. “Oh.” He tried to come up with an explanation, but thankfully Dean came up with one before him.

“Maybe give the TV some rest, huh, buddy? Get some sleep instead.”

“I don’t need to sleep,” Castiel mumbled automatically, wincing internally. He hated lying to Dean.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Dean said, rolling his eyes, turning back to the bacon he was making. “You want coffee?”

“Yes, please,” said Castiel, sitting down at the table, feeling like he barely had enough energy to stand anymore. A moment later Dean was putting a mug in front of him.

“Here ya go.”

Castiel smiled slightly. “Thank you.” Dean treating him like this made him feel much better, as did the coffee, which he almost drank in one go.

“Hey, you mind drawing an angel trap for me on paper or whatever?” Dean asked, and Castiel almost choked on his remaining coffee. He miraculously managed to hide it, but now he would have to act like he had no problem with it.

“O-of course, Dean,” Castiel replied a bit shakily, earning a strange look from Dean. “Um, but why do you need it?”

“Oh, well, I figured since the dungeon is mostly for demons we could make one for angels. And you’re better at this crap than me.”

Castiel froze, staring at Dean for a moment before quickly looking away. _Calm down, the dreams and this aren’t related at all. It’s only a coincidence_ , Castiel thought to himself, but he could barely keep himself from freaking out. Thankfully, he knew how to keep his face neutral.

“Right,” the angel said, and, noticing that there was some paper and a pen on the table, he quickly drew the trap before he thought about it too much. The lines were a little wavy because his hands were shaking, but when he gave the paper to Dean, the man didn’t seem to notice.

“Awesome. Thanks, Cas,” he said, smiling at the angel, who just nodded back at him. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, but it helped Castiel relax again once he stopped thinking about what Dean was doing. He cleaned the guns as he’d been asked by Sam, and then went back to watching TV. Except as soon as he walked into his room, an incredible tiredness overcame him, and he was back in the nightmare. But this one was even more horrible than the last.

They were getting progressively worse, Castiel only now realized.

It’d started the same, except Castiel had only then noticed the angel trap under him. The exact same one he had just given to Dean. The angel shuddered as he sat on the bed, trying to calm down, but the nightmare kept coming back to him, like he hadn’t even woken up. That thought was too terrifying to contemplate.

The violation went on for much longer this time, long enough for Castiel to scream himself hoarse, but once again the worst part were the brothers. Sam had been the one to gag him this time, and he had said much more than Dean had.

_“We’re tired of listening to you,” Sam said, tying the gag into place so tightly it hurt. “You forgot that you’re only here to do what we tell you to do. Maybe this will drive that home.”_

Castiel looked at his shaking hands, feeling disappointed with himself. He was an angel – something like nightmares shouldn’t affect him this much. Or at all. No, that wasn’t right either. He shouldn’t be having nightmares. Or sleep for that matter. He needed to figure out what was going on. Maybe one of the many books the bunker had to offer would help him. Identifying the creature – Castiel shuddered again – would be a good first step.

With that in mind he got up, noticing that his legs were shaking as well, this time making sure to check how he looked. The second he did, he wished he hadn’t. He looked terrible, to sum it up. Like he hadn’t slept for days if he had been human. But he wasn’t human, so this made no sense.

How would he explain this to Sam and Dean?

Castiel let out shuddering breath, and swallowed, splashing some water on his face to at least create the illusion that he was doing fine. It didn’t really help his mental state, but he looked slightly better, so Castiel took that as an accomplishment.

He was surprised that neither of the brothers was in the kitchen, but when the clock on the wall told him it was 1 PM, he understood why. How could he have slept for so long? Especially since he felt so tired anyway. And why hadn’t Dean or Sam woken him up? Maybe if they had, the nightmare wouldn’t have gone on for so long.

He checked the war room and the library, but the brothers weren’t there either. Castiel didn’t know if that made him feel relieved or more nervous, but he decided to start researching the creature, thinking that either Sam or Dean would show up sooner or later.

Two hours later, Castiel had gone through many, many books without getting anywhere, but he was so engrossed in his research he didn’t notice Dean join him until he was standing next to the angel. Castiel flinched, almost jumping out of the chair, which earned him a frown from Dean.

“You listening? What are you doing, anyway?” he asked, sounding a bit confused, and Castiel immediately looked away, unable to face him as he flashed back to the nightmare.

_Two pairs of cold eyes watched as Castiel screamed and sobbed, the same sadistic smiles stretching the brothers’ lips-_

“Cas?” Dean asked, bringing the angel back to reality. The hunter had put a hand on his shoulder, which Castiel immediately shrugged off, trembling. Realizing what he’d done, he wanted to apologize, but after seeing the angry look Dean was giving him, he couldn’t force himself to say anything.

“Anyway, we need help moving some file cabinets,” Dean said, and threw a pair of handcuffs to Castiel, who caught them automatically. “And check if the sigils are right, would ya?”

Castiel stared at the cuffs, fighting with himself to not throw them on the table and run away because they looked the exact same way as the ones that bound him every night in the dream. The sigils were the same, carved in the same places, but how was that possible?

Not wanting to hold the cuffs for another second, Castiel quickly returned them to Dean. “T-they’re correct.”

Dean frowned at him again, but didn’t comment. “Awesome. Let’s go.”

Castiel watched him leave the room, and attempted to follow him, slowly getting up, trying to get his shaking body under control. He didn’t understand why he was reacting like this, but he was sick of it. He shouldn’t feel scared around Dean.

He silently followed Dean down the corridor until they stopped in front of a seemingly random room in front of which were several tables, chairs, and the beforementioned file cabinets.

“If you could move this into one of the other rooms…” Dean told him, waving his hand in the direction of the furniture, and Castiel nodded, not saying a word as he went on with the task at hand. It actually helped him calm down a bit, but he did find moving the file cabinets much harder than it should have been. Was he also losing strength, on top of having to sleep past noon?

Once he was done, he went back to find Dean and tell him that, but once he got a glace of the room Dean was in, Castiel couldn’t say anything. The room looked exactly like the one in his nightmare – the same size, featureless, with a metal chair in the middle of an angel trap. Dean was currently attaching the handcuffs he had told Castiel to check over onto the chair, and the angel was running away before Dean noticed him.

He hid in one of the rooms on the left, sat down on the ground in the corner, and buried his face in his knees, trying to calm down his breathing, feeling like he was on the verge of a panic attack. How could the rooms look the same? Were the dreams actually some kind of visions of the future? But that was impossible – not only because angels didn’t get those, but also because the Winchesters wouldn’t hurt him, let alone let some monster rape him while they watched.

But a small voice in his head replied: _But what if they do want that? What if the dreams are a warning telling you to leave?_

Castiel curled in on himself even more, hugging his knees tightly. What was he supposed to do? He wanted to trust his friends – his _family_ – but he was finding it harder and harder. Maybe he should leave, at least for a while. That would give him the space to figure out what was going on without constantly being terrified of facing the two brothers. It would be difficult without the bunker’s library, but just couldn’t stay here.

It took him another fifteen minutes to pull himself together enough to get up, only to come face to face with the snake, its yellow eyes staring right into Castiel’s. The angel didn’t give the creature an opportunity to do anything as he bolted, getting out of the room as fast as he could, and slammed the door shut behind him. Then he backed up against the opposite door, terrified, and summoned his angel blade.

“Cas, what the hell?” asked Dean, who was running towards the angel, looking worried and made an attempt at gripping Castiel’s shoulder again. The angel took a step back, holding his blade out in front of him, which stopped Dean. Castiel’s eyes flickered towards the door, and he pointed his blade at it.

“T-there’s a monster in there,” he said, swallowing thickly, and Dean looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Then he turned to the door and opened it before Castiel could stop him. He was ready to run, but then Dean turned around.

“There’s nothing in here, Cas,” he said, opening the door a little more so the angel could see as well. He didn’t want to look, but some kind of sick sense of curiosity made him. The room was indeed empty, but how could that be? Maybe the creature could teleport. Or maybe walk through walls.

Castiel opened and closed his mouth a couple times, trying to formulate a sentence, while Dean watched him with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you okay? You’ve been kinda jumpy lately,” he said, but the angel wasn’t listening. He was already turning around and making his way to the exit as fast as he could. He couldn’t stay here anymore. He couldn’t stay somewhere where he didn’t feel safe. He was almost at the door, almost reaching the handle, and then suddenly everything went black.

And then he was in the nightmare again. Except, wait…he could remember the nightmares that came before this one. Did that mean this was reality?

He knew by now that struggling was pointless, but he pulled on the cuffs anyway, too scared to control himself. “No, no, no!”

“You were right, Cas. There is a monster here,” Dean said, walking to the angel and gagging him. “We brought it here just for you.”

Castiel’s eyes welled up with tears as he watched the man walk back to the wall, leaving the angel alone as the snake started winding itself around him, as it always had.

“Remember when you betrayed us? You probably don’t, do you?” Sam said, and Castiel shook his head because that just wasn’t true. Of course he remembered – how could he forget? He never forgave himself for it. “You said you would redeem yourself to us, but you never did, so we took matters into our own hands.”

Castiel hung his head, finally giving up, which was probably for the best because a second later the snake shoved itself into him. Castiel let out muffled cries as it started fucking him, tears falling from his eyes. He had thought they’d forgiven him for his transgressions, but he should have known better.

They left him to suffer and sob for a while, but that wasn’t anything new – they’d done that in the dreams, too. Maybe he could hold on until the snake was done if it meant Sam and Dean would forgive him. The nightmares had always ended before that happened, but there had to be an end to it sometime.

And then both of the brothers came to him, each holding an angel blade. The first thought that came to Castiel’s mind was that they were going to kill him, and he wasn’t even sure if he’d blame them for it. He whimpered as the snake thrust into him particularly roughly and watched Dean and Sam as they raised their blades, each aiming for Castiel’s shoulders, and-

Castiel’s eyes flew open, and he scanned his surrounding with wide eyes. It looked like he was in some kind of abandoned warehouse. His hands were chained to a pipe above his head, and Sam was removing an IV needle from his arm.

“Hey, you’re okay, Cas. You’re okay,” Sam told him when he noticed Castiel tried to get as far away from him as possible, putting his hands on the angel’s shoulders, but that only made Castiel freak out more.

He felt like he didn’t understand anything anymore. What was reality?

“Okay, gimme a sec, I’ll unlock the cuffs,” Sam said, and Castiel forced himself to not try and kick Sam. Once he was freed, the angel immediately backed away from Sam, who raised his hands to show he didn’t have any bad intentions. Castiel stayed where he was.

“You were captured by a djinn,” Sam said, taking a step forward, and Castiel taking a step back. “Do you remember? We were hunting it, and then it turned out there were more of them. We got separated, and we only now found you. I was about to go into your dream, but you woke up on your own.”

Oh, how Castiel wanted to believe that, but he knew it was just a matter of time before everything went wrong, or he woke up in that dark room again. Besides, djinn didn’t give their victims nightmares or just let them wake up.

“Hey, killed the djinn. Is he- Cas!” Dean ran up to him, but stopped, looking hurt but not surprised when Castiel backed away into a corner. “You’re not in that dream anymore, buddy. We’re not gonna hurt you. And we forgave you a long time ago.”

Castiel stared at him, frowning. “How…?”

“The djinn told me before I ganked him. Said he liked making people scared instead of happy. Sick bastard.” Sam looked at Dean with a mix of curiosity and righteous anger, and Dean answering with a look that clearly said ‘I’ll explain later’.

“How…how can I know this is real?” Castiel asked, feeling like his legs would give out any minute, and he’d fall down onto the concrete. He was getting vague memories of hunting a djinn with the brothers, but he couldn’t remember any details, and he hated it so much.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to prove it. You’ll just have to trust us,” Dean said, looking apologetic, and Castiel’s shoulders sagged in defeat. He wasn’t convinced this was reality, but if this was a dream, it was already much more pleasant than the ones that’d come before. At least this one began with someone freeing him.

“…okay,” Castiel whispers, and Dean smiles at him sadly.

This had to be real because if it wasn’t, and he woke up in that room again, he didn’t think he’d survive it.


End file.
